<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I won't tell by shojobell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248810">I won't tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell'>shojobell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisa is sent to find Kyo and they have a small chat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Sohma Hiro/Sohma Kisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I won't tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kyo and Kisa don't interact enough in-canon but I imagine their relationship would be a cute one, this fic is just a what if they had a chat together</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kyo-onii-chan" </p><p>Kisa's soft voice surprises him. He glances over her, she's hoisting herself up on the rooftop. He had come to be here by himself, while she and Hiro were visiting. Kisa loved Tohru and especially loved watching Mogeta with her. So they came to visit for the night to do just that. It made the house full, however, and Kyo wasn't in the mood for watching a dumb anime show anyway. He's about to ask her what's wrong when she's already talking again.</p><p>"Tohru-onee-chan wanted me to find you. Lucky for me, I knew right where to look." Kisa says with a smile.</p><p>Kyo rolls his eyes. He knew he was obvious with spending time up here, but it was the best to place for some peace and quiet for when he wanted to be alone.</p><p>Kisa fidgets a moment. He waits for her, she's always been a shy girl with speaking her mind. Given past situations, but she's been doing so much better despite still being so softspoken. And he's learned from living with Tohru that you can't rush these things. </p><p>"Kyo-onii-chan.. can I join you?" Kisa asks at last. </p><p>"Sure, Kisa." His answer brings a smile to her young face. It almost makes him want to smile too. She stands up and walks over him, sitting down.</p><p>"So.. Are you having a nice time with Tohru?"</p><p>She nods. "Kyo... can I ask you something?"</p><p>"You just did." Kyo jokes with a smirk.</p><p>Kisa shakes her head. "No, no, I mean-"</p><p>"What's your question?"</p><p>"Are you in love with Tohru-onee-chan?" She looks at him with those light-orange eyes of hers gleaming with curiosity. </p><p>Kyo flinches, his face becoming alight with red. "K-Kisa... what.."</p><p>"I've seen how you look at her, Kyo-onii-chan.. " Kisa replies. "So, are you?"</p><p>"What brought this on suddenly?"</p><p>"I just.. I know it's hard, Kyo-onii-chan, to love someone and not be able to truly be with them."</p><p>"Are you talking about Hiro?" Kyo gently asks. </p><p>Kisa blushes, clutching at the fabric of her pink dress. "Y-yes.. "</p><p>"I'll let you in a little secret, Kisa."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your question.. the answer is yes..."</p><p>Kisa lets out an excited squeal if anyone nearby would be able to hear it.<br/>"K-Kisa, calm down." Kyo shushes her, a slight panic rising in him. </p><p>"Kyo-kun? Kisa? You guys coming down to dinner?" It's Tohru now, she's standing down below. Kyo shivers and not from the chill in the air. </p><p>"Hai, Tohru-onee-chan!" Kisa answers, leaping to her feet. </p><p>"Kisa."</p><p>She turns to glance at him, smiling. "Don't worry Kyo-onii-chan, I won't tell."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>